It's All Coming Back To Me
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: Few months till Basil's and Kay's wedding things seem to be coming together. A young male mouse comes to the door about his wife. Look's familiar to Basil, but doesn't know how. Is there a part of Basil's past that he doesn't remember? and will it effect his feelings for Kay if he remembers not only this male mouse, but his wife. Rated M for sexual innuendo, cursing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT OWN** _The Great Mouse Detective_ but I **DO OWN** Kay, Sarah, Strade, Jeffrey and three other characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Kay**

It had been six months since that night that Basil proposed to me. We wanted a spring wedding, towards the end of May. Though I got to admit I don't know how...no wait I know how. My sister told her Basil and I are engaged, thus within a day so did all of England and America because the next morning we saw our picture on the front with the head-line **Great Mouse Detectives are to be wed!** _Joy_, now all we've gotten is congratulations as well as mice trying to give us free gifts. Though we've wanted to decline them, but it was Mrs. Judson that said it would be rude not to accept their gratitude. Including her majesty offering her court and ball room to us for the wedding and reception. We would have declined, but from what we were told you don't decline a generous offer such as this, but at least we get to choose everything else.

I was in the kitchen trying to figure out what dress I was going to wear when Mrs. Judson called me out to the living room. I walk out to see her placing a large box on the couch. 

"What is it Mrs. Judson?"

"I don't know. It's addressed to you from a Sarah McDowell."

"My sister?" 

I went over to Basil's desk and found a switch blade of his. I cut the box open as careful as I could when I see a note on top of a old looking letter that was also on top of another box inside. I read the note first from Sarah.

_My baby sister,_

_I hoped to see you marry someday and that someday is coming. You're a beautiful, smart woman and you have always deserved the best. I'm glad it was Basil that you choose. The letter that this note was on top of is from mother. She left specific instructions that when this day would come you were to receive this letter and everything that's in the box. You must read the letter first though. I will be there a few days before the wedding. I'll see you two soon._  
_I love you._

_Sarah._

I looked at the beige looking envelope that read Kay on it. I opened it carefully for who knows how long before mom's passing that she wrote this.

_To my baby girl Kay,_

_If you're receiving this that means your special day is approaching and I'm not able to share it with you. I wish I could be there to see how beautiful you've become. I wish you at least had your father there to walk you down the aisle. He would have been proud. He would have tried to intimidate the young lad you would wed while I would just genuinely_  
_scare him after all that's what parents do, but I'm sure Sarah is doing both for us. What I left in the box for you is yours to use however you want. You don't even have to use all of it or any of it, but if you had then at least you have it so you can. I wish you much love on your special day my baby girl. I love you always._

_Mother._

_Oh mother!_

I was close to tears as I read that. I placed it back into its envelope and handed it to Mrs. Judson, not trusting Basil's lab table to do nothing to it. I brought the box out and when I opened it I gasped as I saw mother's elegant lacy long white dress. I had only ever seen pictures of mother in it. It was gorgeous with its long bell sleeves and back made of white lace. At this point I didn't care about anything else, I just couldn't believe that I have mother's dress.

"That is quite beautiful Kay."

"It was my mothers...I just can't believe she wanted me to have it"

"Well why not?"

"Because Sarah's the oldest. She should of had it for her wedding."

"Was your mother still around when she got married?"

"Yes, she passed two years after the wedding."

"Well maybe your mother offered, but declined. So now you get it."

"Maybe...it is a beautiful dress. I hope I can wear it as well as mom  
did."

"Well it is old, we could make a couple of changes here and there once  
we see it on you and I'm sure you will wear it just as beautiful as you  
are now."

Mrs. Judson is so kind to me. She like another mother to me. I hope she's right about the dress though. I looked through the rest of the box. The veil I would replace the tiara with flowers, the blue ribbon I would use to put half of my hair up in and then braid it. I don't think I can wear her shoes and earrings aren't my thing. Then at the bottom was a small box with a note. Again from mother.

_P.s if you haven't gotten him a ring yet then consider this...your father would be proud. Though if the ring isn't usable then the jewels at least._

_I didn't know mom still had it..._

I opened the box to find a simple silver ring with a single diamond in it with a sapphire on one side and a emerald on the other. Father wasn't one for fancy, but mom gave this to him and he never took it off. Though the ring looks like it just needs to be refitted and polished, it would look as new as I suspect it had when mother bought it for him...

_thank you mother._

"Well that certainly is lovely dear...and look...it matches yours."

I held my hand out, looking at the gold ring with the same jewels in it as the silver one. I smiled at this..._you knew what you were doing when you put this together before your passing, didn't you mother._

"It must be fate."

"I believe so...now let's put all of this away. We don't want Basil to  
see your dress before the wedding."

As I had packed everything but the ring back up and headed up the stairs, it was when I was coming back down after hiding it was when I heard Basil coming through the door. Lately he's been occupied with finding Jeffrey or at least stop all the robberies that's been happening. He hasn't allowed me to come with him recently. Though I don't know why, but it hasn't stopped me. I just make sure I'm not noticeable, but today I had appointments to keep with.

I normally come to his side and say my hellos and embrace him, but he walked right past me without noticing. Here we go again.

"Mr. Basil! I believe we've been through this before."

"Mrs. Judson, please it's alright..."

But before I knew it I felt a tight embrace coming from behind me, nuzzling my cheek was his way of apologizing as well as the kiss he placed on my cheek.

"Terribly sorry my dear."

"It's alright. Your mind has been busy with this newest case."

"That may be so, but it's no excuse."

"Yes, well...I might let it slip, if..."

"If?"

"You take me with you on your next case."

"But Kay the wedding is in a few months, there's still the matter  
of your dress..."

"Taken cared of."

"Uh, your bridesmaid..."

"My sister."

"Flower girl?"

I smiled as I giggled this surprise.

"Taken cared of."

"Really?"

"Yes, she'll be here in a week to get fitted."

"Is she from America?"

"Now Basil, if I told you that you might figure it out too quickly and we can't have that."

"Not even a hint."

He comes around to face me as he laces his arms around my waist, staring me with his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Not even a little one."

"Alright then."

I felt his smooth lips gently against mine and they always seem to make me melt in his arms.

"Now, I do have a surprise for you. thanks to my sister."

"Sarah? she isn't here yet is she?"

I smiled as I saw his right eye twitch a little. After spending three weeks back home with my sister he gets nervous with her now. _Poor Basil_, I should have warned him she can get nosy about things...or how...touchy, energetic and emotional she can be with this kind of things...and it didn't help when she invited her friends over...and a few of  
mine...

"No she isn't here, not till a week before the wedding."

"Sorry if I look thrilled that she isn't here yet."

"Believe me I understand."

"How did you not end up like her with her raising you?"

"her husband at the time...plus those friends of mine...it's why I'm...not always a lady behind closed doors."

"Yes...well...what is this surprise you were talking about?"

I smiled as I brought out the small box the ring is in from my pocket and opened it to show him.

"Wow, this is what your sister sent to you?"

"Yes, it was my father's ring. It was in a care package my mother had made especially for me for when the day come I'd get married."

"Really? well that certainly makes this more special. I would be honored to wear your father's ring."

I smiled as I hugged him tightly, cheering with glee. I had him try it on first to see if it needed re-sizing and weird enough it fit him perfectly. Just as I was leaning up to kiss him I heard a knocking on the door.

"Ugh! who could that be?"

"heh, it's probably the chief my dear. Don't worry as soon as I get rid of him we can get back where we left off."

"Oh Mr. Basil, your such a naughty boy."

"Only for you my dear."

He gave me a quick kiss before he runs off to the door and as he said it was chief Strade coming in with another robbery. This one he said was unusual. Out of the whole place all they stole was a book, candles, matches and chalk.

"What's so significant about that stuff?"

"I'm not sure. They wouldn't tell me much. though they told me the one thing most important for them to get back is the book. Apparently its hundreds of years old passed down the generations." said Strade

"Making it rare and possibly with the right buyer could make a fortune  
from it." Said Basil

"Yes, well I couldn't get much from them or the crime scene, if you don't mind taking this one. I know you got three or four of the same already."

"Don't worry about it, Kay will you..."

"But of course I'll help."

"Good. I'll speak with you both later on."

He left and Basil seemed just exhausted from all these cases lately as well as trying to track down Jeffrey. I laced my arms around his waist from behind. I felt him patting my paw as I hug him. I felt him let out a breath, both of us knowing what we must do now.

"Come along Kay, we don't have a moment to lose."

"Alright darling."


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN The Great Mouse Detective but I DO OWN Kay, Sarah, Strade, Jeffrey and three other characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

**?**

It had been along day at work. I had no interest in any of my usual activities and instead decided to pick up a book I've been reading lately; a vampire one that takes place in London.

I must have fallen asleep with it in my chair, but something didn't feel right. I had heard something not far from me, but it was dark now and my husband was nowhere to be found. I heard another noise coming from my dining room. I called out to see if it was him, but no answer.

I turned on a light to see better and there stood a tall figure with brown hair,brown eyes and nothing but black clothes and shoes. Smiling at me in a way that raised the hairs on my back of my neck. I reached for the side of my chair and pulled out a long dagger that after a few events in my past, it taught me to keep a few knives and daggers close by just in case. Pointing it at him, he chuckles at me as if not afraid. That's okay...my gun isn't far from me either, but if I can avoid much blood shed and bullet holes i'd prefer it.

"Good evening Miss Katt, how nice to finally meet you."

"Who are you? and how did you get in here?"

"I'm a friend of a...friend of yours."

"I have quiet a few friends...but even they know not to enter my own  
without alerting me, so I'll ask again...who are you and how did you  
get in here?"

"Through a certain doorway. One that you once used before in order to  
come to London."

"Once...who...are...you?"

"My name is not of importance, but then again Ratagin has told me that  
you are a very strong and stubborn one indeed."

I felt my face twist in what could possibly be a snarl as I heard myself growling from that name...that traitor.

"Get your ass out of my house and back where you came from."

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Katt, but in order for my plan to work...I  
need you."

I didn't see it at first...not until I heard the shot. In my shoulder was a dart...I had been shot with possibly a tranqualizer dart...I felt myself loosing consciousness as i heard the dagger fall out of my hand onto the floor and I saw him stepping closer to me. The last thought I had before I passed out completely is the one who sent this psycho at me by giving him information about me...Ratagin...you traitor...

* * *

**Basil**

It had been a month since that last case. Between Kay and I we had solved all but that one case. It was stressful and maddening. There was no clues as to who broke in and why would they want a book...a rare book apparently, one with great value. Though they said no value in money, but in the knowledge that lies within the pages. For that no actual petty thief wouldn't want this, thus brings me to only one person...Jeffrey.

Meanwhile Kay had finally fallen asleep on our couch, between the wedding and these cases I knew she was exhausted and refused to sleep.

I went and gently lifted her head so I could lay her head on my lap while I sat...and maybe doze off as well, but just as I was dozing off a knock came to the door, causing Kay to stir.

_Dammit!_

"Can we pretend to not be home?"

I chuckled at her words as she opened her beautiful golden pools of brown eyes. then something flashed before me. It had left as quickly as it came. All I can think of was seeing those same eyes of Kay's only not hers. It was indeed strange. I concluded it was lack of sleep as another knock rapped on the door.

"Apparently they aren't leaving till someone answers. So i'll go and tell  
them to come back tomorrow." said Kay

"Sounds like a good idea."

I got more comfortable on the couch as Kay got up and answered the door. I could tell by the voice it was Strade and I could tell Kay was trying hard to get rid of him. When she was finally able to close the door she was holding a piece of paper and looking rather curious.

"What did Strade want?"

"For once...not you. He came to see me. He said a gentleman came to the  
station asking where he could find Baker Street. He said that his wife  
was taken and had police search and had led him to London. Strade said  
he sounded American. He had the gentleman describe her for the artist  
and told him how to get to Baker Street, but told him that you won't be  
back till tomorrow, so he bought you time."

"That was kind of him."

"Yes, so he brought the picture down so if by chance I might know her. I  
found it weird that he said that till I saw it."

"Let me see it please."

I couldn't believe it, but the mouse in the picture looks almost exactly like Kay. A little bigger around the stomach and hips, but other then that they could be twins.

"Kay, do you know anyone like this? any family of the sort that would  
have your likeness?"

"No, none that I know of. What about you though? this gentleman was  
looking for Baker Street. Do you know anyone with a wife that has my  
likeness?"

Now that she had said it I took another look at the picture...I felt that I had seen her somewhere... I wasn't sure, but then I started to feel a headache coming along. It was terrible and for some reason i felt dizzy and then everything went black.

I finally felt myself coming around and when I opened my eyes Kay was standing near by Dawson who seemed to be glad that I was waking up. Kay smiled as she ran over to me and hugged me while I sat up.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. All that time of no sleep must have finally gotten to  
you. You've been out of it for three hours." said Dawson

"Listen Basil, we'll have an early dinner and just go to bed. We both  
need the rest, okay?" said Kay, sounding worried, possibly thinking  
that I may not agree with her, but I did.

"Sounds like a good idea my dear."

"Just...you were going to say something before you passed out. Do  
you remember?"

"Yes...when you asked me if I knew the young lady in the picture I  
started to get a headache of some kind and got dizzy. I feel like I have  
seen her before, I just can't seem to remember."

"We'll Basil that could be from stress, lack of sleep or both. Just  
get some food and go to bed." said Dawson

"Alright. Let's go eat and go to bed Kay."

The next day I was feeling better then ever and after breakfast I was more then willing to take the time to be with Kay and get some of the wedding plans done. Just when we were going to head out for the day a knock came to the door.

"Oh, maybe it's that man Strade told me about yesterday."

"hopefully. We can hear him out and go from there."

I opened the door and stood was a tall, kind of heavy set tanish mouse with dark brown hair, dark facial hair. He was wearing a simple white shirt, black pants and a pair of glasses over his tired, panicked brown eyes.

"How may I help you."

"Basil! My god man I'm so glad I was able to find you."

"You know of me?"

"Of course I do. It's been almost two years since we last saw you. "

This was strange indeed. He spoke to me as if he truly did know me. I admit he does look familiar, I just can't seem to put a finger on it. To me it seems that there should be something...or someone with him to complete the picture. I needed more information from him.

"Good sir, please pardon me for being rude, but I don't quite remember  
you."

"Somehow I figured that. When she told me there was a possibility..."

"She?"

"My wife."

I had a hunch, so I had to go with it.

"Were you the one at the station yesterday about a missing wife?"

"taken...my wife has been kidnapped and yes that was me."

"Why do you believe she was kidnapped?"

"She wouldn't leave our home in the middle of the night without letting  
me know somehow. Plus she never leaves her daggers out and about."

"Daggers? why would anyone have weapons..."

_I've always liked bladed weapons_

I shook my head when I heard that voice. I don't know what was going on, but I was starting to feel a headache come on again.

"So then could you tell us what happened?" said Kay.

"I came home after a long work night to find that she wasn't anywhere in  
the...flat. Lights were still on, her daggers on the ground and her book  
left carelessly. The police didn't find any sign of a break in or  
anything...except...well it's going to sound strange, but the only thing  
that was found was a paper door on the ground."

"A paper door? hmm interesting, but why do you believe it would lead  
to London?"

"Honestly because there's only one mouse here in London that knows the  
significance of the paper doors and unfortunately he's a traitor to  
both my wife and I...and I wouldn't know where to start."

"Well who is this traitor you speak of then?" said Kay

"...Ratagin."

"What...did you say?"

"I said Ratagin... At one point he was descent...at least for my wife  
he was...he...he cared for her very much...and she believed that  
he wouldn't hurt her...so did I...so...did another, but we were  
all wrong.

"And you think because of a possible...obsession that he somehow  
kidnapped her?"

"But that's impossible. Ratagin's in jail." said Kay

Then it dawned on me...from all the robberies...and who did this.

"Kay, I know who might have done this...the only one Ratagin would  
have consulted with him, but we need to find out from the source first."

"Wait...sir there's one thing that you have not told us. Please, we  
wouldn't want you in there when we speak with Ratagin, so could you  
give us your name as well as your wife's." said Kay

"My name is John...Basil you got to remember...you and Ratagin fell  
into our home two years ago...you two were there for over a month...  
you and my wife were very close..."

"It...sounds familiar..."

"You knew her by two names. One she allowed so very few people to call  
her..."

_...It's my nickname...I rarely tell people and more rare to let them call me that. You can call me that if you wish._

"Katt..."

It all hit me at once...I remembered...everything. I think he realized I did because he grabbed onto me to steady me, I must have begun to fall back. I took one look at him and everything about him came back...including a promise.

"Oh my god, John!...oh it's so good to see you old friend."

"So you remember me then?"

"Yes, I just cannot believe I forgot...you, all your friends,  
the girls...Katt...Katt!...I must apologize...I feel that I didn't  
keep my word to you..."

"It's okay...she's been fine during this last two years."

"Two years? it's been that long?"

"Yeah, plenty of things have happened, but good."

"Such as?"

"We'll...Nika's a mom."

"Really? how old?"

"She had just recently turned one years old."

"...wait..."

I did remember a woman by that name...who was infatuated with...

"You got to be kidding me, he? he is the father?"

"I know. Cute little girl...very sharp nails."

"A girl?"

"Um, I hate to ruin this, but could you please tell me what's going on?" said Kay with a bewildered look on her face.

_Kay...this is going to be hard to explain_


End file.
